


Church Say Wha?

by GothMoth



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: The church has a newsletter and some crazy shit has gone down. Also, Fuck elmer.





	Church Say Wha?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Creator: lexobotus  
> Prompt: Under the best way to the church’s biggest article others.

Now Danny’s not one for church but when Sam brings him the most recent church newspaper, he wishes he went to church.

There plastered on the front is an image with spilled wine everywhere. The headline reading “Phantom phight results in desecration of Christ’s blood.” Surprisingly, it wasn’t about a fight Phantom was actually involved with.

“Jeez even the churches are doing that “Ph” thing, I’m not sure whether I love that phandom that’s grown around Phantom or not” Danny chuckles

“Dude, you do that too. Hell, you probably started it” Tucker points out as Danny, ignoring him, proceeds to read the article. Turns out there was a massive argument in the church about whether Phantom was an evil demon, a dead kid looking to help, or a monster from another dimension.

“Jeez, I’m a freaking ghost I thought that was obvious at this point? Demons haven’t been proven to exist and a monster from another dimension doesn’t even make sense!?” Danny shakes his head

Sam adds “Well technically they’re all wrong. You ain’t dead”

Chuckling Danny simply replies “well not all dead anyways” Sam simply sighs.

Danny later cuts out the newspaper article and stores it away for safe keeping.


End file.
